Another Kiss
by Rebanut
Summary: What if... Jack and Sue had acted on the sparks that flew when their fingers touched on their walk back to Sues car, after their kiss in Hillary Kerns office?
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER KISS**

**By Rebanut**

_**Authors note:**_

_**To all who have been following this story... I was informed that there was a major typo, so I have TRIED to fix it over and over... it didn't work, so I resorted to deleting the story, and putting it back. I'm sorry for teasing you with the thought of a second chapter, but I honestly feel this story is a one shot... Keep reading!**_

Jack and Sue had just shared a passionate kiss in the office of Callahan and Merced. They were awkward as they walked back to Sue's car. They stopped at her car, for what seemed like the millionth time, to say their good nights. Sue still felt a bit stung by Jack's choice of words. Did he really mean he didn't want to kiss her? Ever? It didn't matter anyway. They couldn't be more than friends… ever. She dropped her keys, both stooped to pick them up. Their fingers touched, and the sparks Sue had felt in the office just a short time before began to fly again. They stood at the same time, just a bit too close.

"I should get going. See how Levi and Lucy are kissing along." Sue began, realizing her mistake instantly, and turned a deep crimson. "Getting along! How they're getting along." She said. Sue scrunched her nose as she continued to blush, and Jack chuckled at her obvious Freudian slip. He leaned forward to open her door. It put them only inches from each other. He hesitated just long enough to not be able to stop himself. Until that very moment, Jack had been able to control his wonton desire for Sue. Their eyes locked. Jack's hand moved to her cheek and in one smooth move, he leaned in and kissed her. Their lips touched. The kiss was sweet, yet forceful and passionate. Sue let a small gasp out as Jack's other hand reached for her face, drawing her closer. Their pent up passion for each other began to bubble to the top as their lips and bodies began to meld together. Her hands went to Jack's chest, more to support herself on her wobbly knees more than anything else. Sue's fingers grabbed onto the front of Jack's shirt pulling a fistful into the palm of her hand. She pulled back from the man she was in love with; unable to fully wrap her head around the fact that he'd kissed her.

"I… I should go." Sue stuttered as she got into her car and drove away before Jack could stop her.

As Sue walked through the door to her apartment, she noticed Lucy sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi… how'd it go today?" Lucy innocently asked.

"Fine." Sue replied as she walked quickly past her and into her bedroom. Lucy followed her.

"**You OK**?" Lucy asked. Sue shook her head yes. "Are you sure?" Lucy pushed.

"I'm fine Luce, thanks." Sue replied.

"No you're not." Lucy argued. "What happened?"

Sue bit her bottom lip and looked at her best friend. She needed to talk to someone about it, needed to tell her confusing secret to someone… Her best friend knew better than most how strong her feelings were for Jack, even if she had never admitted them to her.

"I kissed Jack." Sue finally admitted.

Lucy's mouth hung open in shock. "You… You, what?!" She asked, not sure of what she'd actually just heard.

"You heard me… I kissed Jack." Sue replied. Sue passed by her to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"I want details… when, how… "Lucy encouraged.

Sue sat on the couch and took a sip of her coffee, her cheeks began to feel warm again. She took a deep breath and looked at Lucy staring back at her from behind her coffee cup.

"OK, out with it." Lucy encouraged.

"Uh… We… Jack and I were at Callahan and Merced, and we were trying to down load a program to break the firewall on Hillary Kerns' computer when her assistant Janice came back to the office for something." Sue started.

"Yeah?" Lucy urged.

"We were stuck. We had to do _something_ to keep from getting caught doing what we were doing there… There was no closet to hide in, no other place for us to go hide… So…. Jack kissed me. And I kissed him back." Sue said softly, embarrassed by their actions.

"Yeah?!" Lucy squealed.

"It was just to keep us from getting caught, but I would swear I felt him give into that kiss… as much as I did…" She admitted.

"EEEE!" Lucy said again. She began to jump in her seat, getting excited for her best friend.

"Then Janice caught us, we made up some excuse to be in the office and we left. On the way back to the car, we started talking about the situation we'd just created." Sue said. Lucy sat on the edge of the couch waiting for the juicy tidbits her best friend was sharing, like a dog with Sunday dinner scraps. We talked on the way to my car and Jack said that kiss was just to keep from getting caught cause he would never…" Sue stopped.

"Would never what?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"He didn't exactly finish that thought." Sue said. "We talked more about how it would look to everyone else when she spilled the beans." Sue said, stopping.

"No… there's more… what?" Lucy asked.

Sue smiled and blushed simultaneously at the fact that her best friend knew her so well.

"I dropped my keys, and we both picked them up at the same time… when our hands touched, there were sparks…" She shook the thought from her head. "He took a step toward the car to open the door for me… we, uh… we were umm, a little too close to each other and I saw something in his eyes I hadn't seen." Sue hesitated. Lucy gave her the 'big eyes' look to keep going with her story. "He was right here… just a few inches from me…" She paused again, reliving the moment in slow motion. "I don't remember exactly what happened after that. At some point he put his hand on my face and leaned into me. He bent his face toward mine and kissed me." Sue said as her cheeks darkened.

"Yeah?" Lucy said urging her to go on. "Then what?"

"Then... I got in my car and came home." Sue admitted, cringing at the thought that she'd run away.

"Did he say anything else to you?" Lucy asked.

Sue simply shook her head no.

"Did you?" Lucy asked.

"No. Just good night." Sue said putting her head down.

"Sue! You need to talk to him..." Lucy said with hope and excitement in her eyes.

"I... I can't." Sue said softly. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Tell him how you feel... He's opened the door... " Lucy said rubbing her best friends arm.

"I... I don't know... ma-maybe... we'll see." Sue said tenderly.

Lucy leaned over and picked something from the table. She began to text something.

"Luce... what are you doing?" Sue asked nervously.

"Getting you to talk to him..." She said as she hit the send button. It was only when Lucy put the phone down that Sue noticed it was _her_ blackberry! "Oh Luce! What did you do?!" Sue asked. Sue wasn't sure if she was grateful for Lucy's interference or upset that she'd stuck her nose into Sue's nonexistent love life.

"I simply said you wanted to talk." Lucy said smirking. Sue gave her the "oh, please say you didn't" look. It wasn't long before Sue's blackberry buzzed on the coffee table where Lucy had laid it. Lucy smiled hopefully as she picked it up.

"It's Jack..." She said handing it to Sue.

"No, I can't... you read it." Sue insisted.

"Where do you want to meet?" It read.

"He wants to know where you want to meet." Lucy said smiling wide.

"I don't!" Sue exclaimed.

Lucy thought for a minute, and began to text him back again.

"How 'bout here?" She asked, pressing the send button.

"I'll be there in a little while." Jack wrote back.

"NO!" Sue said a little louder than she had intended. "Lucy, please, no. I can't face him right now." Sue begged.

"No... here, chatting here... is that OK for now?" Lucy asked.

There was a longer pause than she'd expected.

"Ummm, ok." Was all it said.

Sue took her phone and put it down on the coffee table. "I really wish you hadn't asked him to talk. I don't know what to say to him." Sue admitted. 'Nice job tonight, by the way you're an incredible kisser." Sue said.

"Thanks." Came across Sue's screen. Sue's eyes got as big as grapefruits. "Oh my God! Lucy, did you call him?!" She quickly hung up the phone.

Lucy broke into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny Luce! Oh! I can't believe you did that!" Sue said, a tad peeved.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew I had called him... you watched me dial his number." Lucy said, sorry for having embarrassed her friend.

A few minutes went by, the phone buzzed again. Sue snatched it from Lucy's hands and went into her bedroom, closing the door . bedon'.."phone. " the door beng the door behind her.

ed it from Lucy'y as she picked it up.

to meld together.behind her.

"Hi Jack." Sue said answering the phone. "I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be..." Jack started.

"Lucy..." Sue began. She could feel her cheeks turning bright red.

"I heard." There was a silence between them again. "Sue? Are you still there?" Jack asked as he looked at his phone to see if there was still a connection.

"Yeah, I'm here." She said softly.

"You're quiet." Jack said.

"I don't know what to say." Sue explained.

"Maybe we should talk in person?" Jack suggested.

"I-I don't know." Sue said hesitantly.

"Ok... call me tomorrow then?" He asked hopefully.

"OK." Sue replied, slowly pushing the off button. She pulled the phone into her chest, followed by her knees. Her eyes closed. Suddenly she burst off the bed, grabbed her sweater, keys and walked from her bedroom.

"I'll be back." She said as she went for the door. Levi walked toward the door to join her. "Not tonight Buddy." Sue said as she reached for the handle.

"Sue? Where you going?" Lucy asked.

"Jacks." Was all she said, as she jogged down the stairs. Lucy stood at the window watching as her friend got into her car and drove away.

The ride seemed to go quicker than she anticipated. Before she could stop herself, Sue leapt out of the car, and up the stairs of Jack's house. She rang the bell. As she waited, she began to think about what she was doing. Her fingers began to tremble as they twisted around one another. As the door opened, she turned to go.

"Sue?" Jack said tapping her on the shoulder. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to call me, in the morning?" He asked, surprised.

"I should have called first." She said, starting back down the stairs.

"No!" Jack said a little too quickly, and a little too loud. "Come in, please."

Sue walked past him, into the house. She took off her sweater and put it on the chair closest to the door. Sue sat in the chair, Jack across from her on the couch. There was an awkward silence between them. Both avoided looking into the others eyes. They barely looked at each other.

"Where's Levi?" He asked, trying to lighten the out of place feeling they had.

"Home." Sue answered.

"Didn't want to take him along for the ride?" He asked.

"No." Sue said. They sat again in silence. "I actually thought, if we're going to talk, it should be alone."

"I'm glad you wanted to talk." Jack said, looking down. Sue stared at him, trying to read him... his thoughts, feelings."

"I don't know what to say." Sue said quietly.

"I know." Jack agreed. He got up and walked to the couch, sitting on the side of Sue. He took her hands in his. "I don't know what to say either, don't know where to start... But I don't regret what happened tonight." He admitted. Sue blushed.

There was silence between them once again.

"Do you?" Jack asked. Sues face began to turn pink. For the first time since she'd gotten there, she let herself look him in the eye.

"No." She said simply.

Jack leaned forward and placed a gentle, sweet kiss on her lips again. He leaned his forehead against hers, both smiled.

"I should go." Sue said.

"You could, stay..." Jack suggested devilishly.

"I could..." Sue said flirtatiously. "But I won't." She leaned to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Good night Jack." She said as she walked to the door, picking up her sweater on the way. She turned to wave, to find he was right behind her. Jack took her fingertips in his, lifting her hand enough to entwine his with hers. He smiled coyly, continuing to walk toward her. She was pressed against the door, no room to move. Jack tucked a stray lock behind her ear, allowing his hand to linger on her cheek, to her jaw. Sue leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as she did. Jack softly kissed her on the forehead, then on her cheek. As they parted, their lips touched lightly. His mouth captured her lips, drawing them in as he drew her into his embrace. She melted with his touch. Jack flattened his palms to trail a path down her arms, lifting them to his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively deepening the kiss. As Jack pressed forward to seek permission to advance the passion between them, Sue gasped for a breath. Jack took advantage and ventured further. Their tongues danced an unfamiliar tango, heightening their passion. Jack allowed his hands to wander along Sue's back, straying just below the normally accepted border. Sue began to slow the kiss, trying to stop her head from swirling. Jack let his lips linger on Sue's, until he knew he had to back away. Both their chests were heaving from the kiss. Jack pulled her into a tender embrace, holding her tightly. He whispered something in her ear, causing a chill do crawl down her spine.

"You're making it difficult for me to leave." Sue said smiling.

"Good." Jack said smiling down at her. "Stay with me?" He suggested.

"I can't... I'll see you tomorrow?" Sue said, reaching for the door handle.

Jack smiled and nodded. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and watched as she got into her car and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so I don't have a clue what's going on with that 'typo' now. I totally retyped that spot, and it is still coming out with a typo...

Here's the way the line SHOULD read... let's hope it comes out right now...

When Jack calls Sue back after Lucy called him... The line should read: "Sue picked up the phone and took it into her bedroom, closing the door behind her."

Now, I'm HOPING you all can see the change correctly here... it's it's still messed up, I'm sorry, I cannot fix it!

Thanks to all who have taken the time to read and review.

Kim


End file.
